


A Hobbit's Tale

by KatieConless23



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Hobbits, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Elves, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Hobbits, Hobbits Being Assholes, Hobbits in Erebor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Sassy Hobbits, Shh, Sneaky Hobbits, Tea Parties, Verbal Abuse, Weapons, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieConless23/pseuds/KatieConless23
Summary: Ashlain Gamgee is an ordinary hobbit or so she thinks. The shy hobbit gets caught up in adventure when Gandalf the Grey sees her potential. Will she be able to survive her dwarven companions and be able to stay on their quest to defeat the Orc Clan of the East?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter one: Unfortunate Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Back with a new fanfiction, as you can all see. And this one is Lord of the Rings fanfiction. Now please note that this is after the Hobbit events, but before the Lord of the Rings Series events. Sort of an in between adventure. Also this book has a lot longer chapters than some of my previous works, as I felt that was more appropriate given what its a fanfiction of. Now sit back and read away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassing without words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's different.

Hobbits, a love for food and manners, but some come across more horrid than others. An especially horrid hobbit I know, would be my own mother. She was a Grubb after all.

Now it's not to say I don't love her, she is the woman to give birth and raise me, it's more in a sense she doesn't love me back. You can say what you will of it, I just can sense it. Call it my hobbit intuition, I wouldn't mind that term. 

"Now Ashlain, remember what you must be when you attend Master Bovain's party. Poise, proper and above all a lady who has taken a fancy to him." My mother finished in her business tone, as expected of a Grubb. 

If she wasn't in the same room, I would have gagged at the thought of pretending to have taken a fancy to someone I barely knew. Instead I nod and quietly suffer as she picks out what dress she deemed 'better' for me to wear at the party. 

I never understood why she puts me through this, when she was the one to marry a Gamgee. If she wanted class, she could have done this herself when she was younger. Alas, being the only daughter there was much more things she expected from me, not to mention I was the oldest as well. 

Three children, two boys and one girl. I always thought she favored my brothers over me, she never expected them to marry a noble lady, nor did she get on them for being improper. Even then, my father was timid when it came to my mother, so I never could escape my mother's expectations despite being my father's favorite. 

Sighing, as she picked one of the less comfortable ones that was more lady-like, she tells me to put it on to see how it fits now. Going behind my old dressing screen I change into it and step out. The Grubb in me manages to put on a pleasing looking smile that is otherwise fake, as I spin showing her how it fits.

I look ordinary for a hobbit, having brown hair that is curly. My hair being longer is put into a braid, and my eyes are a deep brown. Usually having my dresses neat, and keeping a ribbon in my hair to keep it back. As a hobbit I am short, as all hobbits are. By hobbit's standards I am beautiful, other standards I'm just plain boring.

My mother doesn't look much different, except having more weight to her small frame and having her graying hair in a neat bun. Her dresses are also neat, but much fancier than mine by a tad.

A pleased sound comes from my mother as she claps excitedly. "Ah, Ashlain you're going to make him fawn instantly. Now since the party is in three days, I expect you to keep up with your chores as usual, and don't let me catch you daydreaming again. Remember proper young hobbits don't fantasize about 'adventures'." My mother finished with a stern tone, shaking her finger at me before she heads down the ladder to the living room. 

I nodded at her, lowering my head before she does this. Better to pretend that I am a proper young hobbit lady, just to make sure I'm on her better side of things, as I know her worst side.

She never let go that as a young child, I was more rambunctious and had an avid imagination. I may be older now, but that side never seemed to fade. Granted it's much more quiet, as years of having to repress it to become proper. Still, I steal whatever chance I get, to sneak off into the fields to recite the stories of adventure I remember so clearly from my childhood.

Back when I was a child, I used to listen to tales from a wandering wizard named Gandalf the Grey. Sometimes when he visits and when I have the chance, I secretly listen to some of his new tales and write them into my book, so I can memorize and recite them later. 

I don't think anyone has noticed yet, nor do I think he has either. Being soft spoken has it's ups and downs after all. It doesn't stop my dream of going on an adventure, it certainly prevents it though. As he only gives to those who ask, and being too shy to ask him makes things difficult. Even then me asking him by myself is much too daunting to ask, especially with everything that's expected of me. 

A silly daydream is what it is. Changing back into my regular wear, I go down the ladder to start my chores for the day. They're simple enough, mostly household chores. Things such as sweeping, washing the dishes, preparing food for meals, so on and so forth. Simply boring in my opinion, I would never voice it though. 

As I sweep I catch several things going about, the usual things as regular hobbits don't do anything unexpected. My mother leaving to sell things at the market place, with her business grin that swindles many honest folk. She wore her 'business' hat as well. 

My father, taking Nutter one of my brother to go work in the fields. While the other Farrier, heads to Bag End to tend to Master Baggins's garden. My father and Nutter both carrying hoes and seeds as it is springtime, and Farrier carrying shears as he tends to the garden with his usual care. 

My father is the tallest among the men of the family, only by an inch though. He mostly wears a large hat to cover his head, mostly to hide the fact he's gain more graying hairs than my mother. He's muscular as he's worked in the fields for a while and it adds to his frame. 

My brother Nutter and Farrier both have their bushy curls, Farrier's are more unkempt than Nutter's. Both with rosy cheeks and the usual height and build for a hobbit. All the men wear vests with trousers. Typical wear.

Once sweeping is done I start with the dusting, peering out the window I notice several other things. Mrs. Lobelia heading to the market place in her usual greedy fashion, hobbit children playing with kites over the hill, and one of the younger Tooks climbing a tree and picking an apple from it, a typical Took thing to do. 

Finished with dusting, nearly time for luncheon. Already had breakfast, second breakfast and elevenses. Father, mother and my brothers should be back soon. I should mention they all attended breakfast. Nutter did sneak several extra sausages into his pockets, while Farrier snuck a strawberry. Father scolded Farrier as he was less sneaky. 

Second breakfast was held separately as work was needed to be done, as elevenses was as well. Was behind the packing of it, I did give all of them, some french toast with strawberry jam and sausages and breakfast pies. I gave less sausages to Nutter, as I warned him what I would do if I caught him sneaking food.

You think he would stop, but all it does is makes him more sneaky. If I didn't have a good eye as some, he would go unnoticed. Sighing as I finish washing the dishes and start setting up for luncheon, I hear the footsteps of my family members. Putting on my best smile, I finish setting the table and open the door to them.

Lunch goes as usual, and of course my mother plans on having afternoon tea with one of her friends from the marketplace. Except Farrier, says that he can't work in Master Baggins's garden later this afternoon, asked why and he says he's planning on courting Rina Took, said it was Master Baggins's suggestion. 

My father doesn't mind, but my mother for the first time in years, outright scolds my brother. Guess my mother does have expectations for my brothers after all. I stopped listening to the yelling as soon as it started, but I do catch a couple exchanges. 

"You can't court Rina, Farrier! What will the neighbors think?! You falling for a lass who is adventurous, and unkempt!" My mother shouts, in her scolding tone, that scowl of hers probably leaving her with more wrinkles. 

"Mother, you said it yourself that I could court whoever I wished, and I want to court Rina. She's not unkempt, she's lovely in every aspect of the word." Farrier only says this is a louder tone, but he doesn't yell at her. He is standing up from the table as is mother. 

"That Bilbo Baggins has gotten your head twisted on wrong, as your mother I forbid you from seeing her, let alone courting her! Now, you will tell Baggins that you will not be doing as he says anymore, it's bad enough that you have to tend his garden. You shouldn't even be associated with him in the first place." My mother no longer shouts, she sits down and continues to eat. 

My poor brother Farrier does the same, but I can tell he's not going to listen to her. The Gamgee side makes us loyal as well as incredibly stubborn. My brother Farrier happens to be the most stubborn, as he does what he says he's going to do and nothing or no one can change his mind on it. 

What I don't expect from is him is when everyone else leaves in their regular fashion, he pulls me aside before I can escape to do my field reading. 

"Ashlain, I need you to take my place while I court Rina." Farrier holds my shoulders and looks into my eyes. His eyes are also a deep brown, but they hold a ring of amber in the middle. My right eye has a stray amber dot on the side. 

"Mother will be furious if she finds out." I simply state the obvious, knowing it will do nothing. I stare back with less of an intensity and I nod, gesturing to the door. "Go, make sure to be back before dinner. Enjoy yourselves, I hope you and Rina will be happy together." I smile at him gently. 

"Oh heavens, you're the best sister Ashlain! Yes, I know we will, say hello to Master Baggins for me!" He says hugging me as the spark in his eyes lit up and then he ran off to where Rina lived. 

Sighing I grab his tools and head off to Bag End. Living closer in town means that Bag End isn't far, just a bit of a hike. The birds chirping remind me of how peaceful The Shire is, now if only hobbits were less stuffy and didn't worry about being proper. 

Finally arriving at Bag End, I spot Master Baggins smoking from his pipe on his pouch. Carrying the tools the rest of the way up the hill, I walk closer and give the usual greeting. 

"Good morning, Master Baggins." I wave at him, speaking cheerfully. I open the gate and set down the tools and prepare for work. 

"Good morning! I see Farrier listened to my advice, you must be his sister Ashlain, he's spoken fondly of you." Master Bilbo says, finishing his smoking and seems to be in a good mood. However I have trouble continuing conversation, past a greeting, so I try my best to not seem rude. 

"Oh he has? Well, I dont put it past him." I say, not knowing what else to add. I prepare the shears and start tending to things, hoping he'll just drop the conversation and do something else.

However, before he can add anything an unexpected visitor appears from the road. I notice this right away, I continue to tend to things but a bit slower as to glance and see who arrived unannounced. Definitely not a hobbit thing to do, so it must be a foreigner. 

I look as I heard Bilbo's joyful cry as the foreigner is now at his gate. Bilbo hugs him, and in an instant I recognized him. Gandalf the Grey, the wandering wizard, the one who tells the tales I recite. In my shock, I accidentally cut one of the roses wrong, cutting on of the flower heads clean off the stem. Now I'm just counting on the fact that they don't spot my mistake, I hide the rose as I hear Gandalf behind me. 

"Miss Ashlain Gamgee is that you hiding one of Master Bilbo's roses?" He says in a stern tone, now I'm not sure what to do. He's right behind me and so is Master Baggins. How unfortunate timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty that is chapter one for you! Hope you'll enjoyed, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter two: Dwarven Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarf time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update. Dwarfs, gotta love em

I was shocked when Gandalf remembered me, he recognized from the back of my head. It doesn't matter if he's tall, I still don't know how he did it. Apology first though, that's important.

Holding the rose close, as I turn around and shamefully show the rose that had been cut off with my mistake. My eyes gazing downwards, I try to think of an explanation and more so an apology. 

"I'm-I'm sorry, Master Baggins. I got distracted...but it's no excuse for me to do Farrier's work wrong....whatever punishment feels right for what I did, I accept it without hesitation." My mouth has gone rather dry, so my words are harder to get out without my voice cracking. 

I hear Master Bilbo walking up to me, I keep my gaze downward. The grass that was trimmed is slightly off, guess I'm fixing that next. Farrier must have cut it in a hurry, must have been when he was trying to get home fast. 

He checks the rose in my hands, and then the bush. Laughter comes from him, not bad laughter but good laughter. I look up at him a bit surprised, he's laughing at my mistake. Gandalf joins him, before Bilbo pats my shoulder. 

"Lass, I would be more inclined to give punishment if you broke my door, or one of the windows. One rose missing from a bush of plenty is alright." Master Bilbo says, he looks over the garden. "Farrier already did most of the work, this is only this spot is where he was hasty. Since that's not going to take long, would you like to join me and Gandalf for afternoon tea?" Master Bilbo asks, in a cheerful tune.

Now I'm really surprised, Master Baggins himself inviting me to afternoon tea. Oh how mother would writhe at the thought, me on the other hand, incredibly nervous. Well, I was taught to not turn down an invitation, so it's really my mother fault I'm having tea with two people she loathed. 

"Oh, I guess I could. I'm not needed back at home until dinner." I say, trying to work out the words to sound cheerful, my nerves get ahead of me though. 

"Great! We'll leave you to finish up, come inside when you are done." Master Bilbo says as he goes inside Bag End. Gandalf stays for a bit, as I finish with the roses. Then goes inside, I hear slight talking coming from inside. Listening a bit, I catch 'fresh muffins' and 'I'm sure Lobelia stole my silverware.' I stop listening as it's rude.

He was right, my brother did an excellent job. I will not excuse his lawn work though, he needs to be more careful. While I finish with the lawn work I notice more things, the lilacs are bit underwatered, a hedge has been cut wrong and there are more people coming up the hill. 

I trim the hedge, noticing that they were coming here. Seeing they were taller than hobbits by not much, having breads and weapons, they are probably dwarfs. Master Bilbo has guests I imagine, whether they are uninvited or not I am unsure. 

There are seven no eight of them, and they all knock before they are let in. By the sounds of it, they were invited. As merry laughter and hugs are shared between Master Bilbo and them. One is older as I can tell. I water the lilacs and then as soon as I finish I hear Master Bilbo. 

Most of them, wearing different colored robes and having different colored beards. There wear belts, holding different weapons. Some swords, some axes, and spears. One that I took note of, was one of the older looking dwarfs, had an axe with an gold hilt with a dragon craved on it on the end of it. It was craved in a way that it looked like the dragon was sleeping.

"I can see you're done Ashlain, come on in inside then." He says motioning for me to come in. Once in he points to the washing room. "Go on and get washed up. Everyone is in the dining room, so join us there." Master Bilbo then attends to his other guests. 

Any other hobbit would be revolted at the sight of dwarfs, but not me or Master Baggins I had only ever heard of them in the tales Gandalf has told and seen one in the marketplace once. Now that I'm in closer proximity of them, I can tell that they are loud, merry bunch. Cheerful shouting is heard from the dining room as I wash up. 

When done, I look into the mirror for a bit. My hair is a bit messy, but I don't seem to mind. I try to piece together what exactly has happen today.

One, Farrier decided to court Rina. Two, mother was furious. Three, he asked me to finish his job, which was unnecessary as he had it nearly finished. Four, ask to tea by Master Baggins, I accepted and now he has more guests. Five, Gandalf the Grey recognized me. 

The last bit is what I chose to focus on. It was years ago when I met him, I was less shy and soft spoken then. He looked almost the same all those years ago. Grey hair, long bread and greying eyes that always seemed to have an undying spark in them. Wearing long grey robes and a big, silly wizard's hat that I remember stealing as a child.

It was all fun and games though, it was a game I remember inventing to play with the other children who listen to Gandalf's tales. Gandalf himself suggested it, as he helped me make friends. Those friends are gone now, more proper than I ever was. They all stopped believing Gandalf's tales, and started being proper hobbits. 

I am the only one who still dreams of adventure, truly saddening as I wanted to go on an adventure with all of them. It was our plan growing up, my brothers were also apart of it. Time however changes everything, nothing lasts forever.

I brush those thoughts away, Gandalf has told those tales to more hobbit children than I can count, it's hard to believe he remembers me. Maybe he just remembered my name, not me as a person. Most people forget me anyway, so that's got to be it.

Nodding to myself and gaining my composure I head towards the dining room. Walking in I notice instantly that the dwarfs are messy eaters. Silently finding a free seat, I sit down next the Master Bilbo. He passes me some food and continues with his conversation. 

It's so loud, that I have trouble hearing all the mixed conversation. I eat my food with what table manners I have. One dwarf I believe his name is Dori, tries to start a conversation with me. I however have trouble hearing him, and my talking back is lost within the sound due to my gentler tone. 

Frustrated I try to continue eating my food, Dori however shouts. "I can barely hear you speak up." It's not a bad shout, but it catches the attention of the others. Now their eyes are on me, I look down at my drink. I want to run, sink into chair, anything to get their eyes off me. 

"Well, what were you trying to say?" Dori asks, I can feel all thier eyes on me, and the room is filled with silence. Trying to think I close my eyes before speaking. 

"I said, I can't hear you, I was hoping to tell you what a wonderful afternoon we're having." I say, loud enough to be heard but still quiet compared to everyone else. Fidgeting in my seat, I stare back at my drink. 

A bit of laughter started. "Is that all? My you're a rather quiet hobbit, the quietest I've heard. Even Bilbo is louder." Dori says, laughing a bit. "I was going to ask, what's your name hobbit?" 

"Ashlain Gamgee." I say in a still quiet tone, this is said briefly. I look up at him, sipping my drink afterwards. 

"Well, Miss Ashlain, my name is Dori, I am at your service." Dori says, with a smile. I smile gently back, as he didn't get on me for my soft-spokenness. 

"Balin, your service." An older dwarf says, that sits next to him. I nod at him, not entirely sure what to say. The whole dining room fills with the sound of the dwarfs introducing themselves to me. Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Oin and Gloin we're the rest of the names of the dwarfs.

The merriment starts up again and just like that it's noisy once more. Once the meal is done, they all gather into the living room for a smoke. I don't join them, because I'm not one to smoke. I however end up in the hall with Gandalf, who decided to not smoke currently. 

"Well, lovely weather we're having." I say, trying to break the awkward silence. Still having doubts if he remembered me or not. 

"What do you mean by that? Do you mean you think the weather is lovely or that it is lovely?" Gandalf asks, looking at me. Gandalf was always one to ask those sort of questions. 

"I guess, both really. Mostly I think it's lovely, what do you think the weather is?" I ask after some thought. It's a pleasant conversation, better than ones I hear constantly. 

"I do suppose it is rather lovely, perfect for an adventure wouldn't you agree?" Gandalf asks, in a way that it sounds like it's directed towards me. I was not expecting that, I go silent for a bit. Does he know or can he sense it? I mean he is a wizard. 

My mouth goes dry again, as I speak. "Well, I wouldn't know. In haven't been on one-Nor, do I think I should go on one. It's not a proper hobbit thing to do." I quickly cover the fact, that it sounded like I did want to. 

"Proper hobbit thing? We both know that's not true, Miss Ashlain Gamgee. As far as I'm concerned you're no 'proper' hobbit." Gandalf says, he likely saw through me. "I still know you listen to my tales that I tell to the younger children." With that I felt cold.

"You-you know about that? And you remember me?" I say, my mouth is dry like a desert, and I am stuttering like an idiot. He actually remembered me, and he knew it was me who was continuing to listen to his tales. 

"My child, I never forget a face that never left, nor one who was so inspired by my tales. Now, I shall grant you the one thing you asked for." Gandalf says starting to move closer to the living room. 

"I don't understand Mr. Gandalf, what did I ask for?" I ask, following him, in a bit of a hurry. 

"An adventure, Ashlain." Gandalf walked into the living room and announced. "Now dwarfs and Mr. Baggins as you know we need a tracker to find the Orc Clan of the East. I have discovered Miss Ashlain herself is a tracker." Gandalf pats me on shoulder.

I pull away, for a second. Me a tracker? I'm starting to not feel well at that. One of the dwarfs Ori chimes in. "Her, a tracker? Gandalf I know you're not one to be wrong, but look at her. How, is she a tracker?" The other dwarfs nod in agreeance with him. 

"I assure you I have chosen right. Miss Ashlain care to tell something you noticed about the dwarfs when they arrived?" Gandalf asks me, everyone is looking at me again expectantly. 

I pause and think back to what I remember with a bit of difficulty. Almost as soon as I remember I say it. "Nori has a sword with an golden hilt, it has a sleeping dragon on the end of it. Also the sword is cleaner than the rest of other dwarfs weapons." A detail that I also remember to mention. 

I spoke much louder, but I could tell that wasn't what surprised them. I saw some nods in agreement. That is when I realized what I just confirmed. My head starts spinning again, I feel like I'm going to faint. 

"Alright then, it's decided. Ashlain Gamgee will join us on our quest to defeat the Orc Clan of the East!" As soon as Bofir says that, I faint. I hear a bunch of mixed voices, and a bit of laughter. Seeing nothing but darkness. Me, adventure? It's my childhood dream come true, but also my worst nightmare.

Deeper into darkness I fall, no longer hearing voices of my new companions. What is going to happen to me? How did this happen to me? What will mother say if she knew I attended a dwarven party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while because I had to see who wasn't dead at the end of the Hobbit. I was wrong on some many levels. Anyway hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter three: A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlain finally decides what she's doing and experiences micro-aggression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter written. I do love writing Ashlain's internal dialogue. Enjoy!

Tap, tap, that's what I hear first. It continues and I am more aware of it as well as annoyed. More tapping, and now I feel like doing not proper hobbit things to whatever or whoever is making that noise. 

I flicker open my eyes, and see it's my brother Nutter who's making that awful noise. I give him a glare, and he immediately stops raising his hands up as if I got a blade to his throat.

"Oh Ashlain you're awake! I swear, it's just a habit. Didn't mean to give you a rude awakening." Nutter rambles in his usual fashion. I sit up and my head hurts a bit. 

"Don't try to sit up, Mr. Gandalf said you fainted and hit your head. You were passed out for five minutes before we came." Nutter says trying to ease me back down to laying on what seems to be a bed. I'm not sure, I'm focused on other things. 

"How long was I passed out?" I ask, laying down and noticing my head feeling a bit better. The pillows are helping, so I guess it is a bed. I am sure I'm in the Bag End though, as the bed feels comfortable. 

"Ten minutes, after we came. Not long, really. But when you didn't show up to dinner on time mother said to find you." He says, he looks like he's not telling me something. I do remember before I passed out that afternoon tea with Master Baggins seemed to last longer, I just didn't realize how late it was, I was distracted by dwarfs after all.

"Nutter, is-oh I can see she is." Farrier appeared in the doorway, a little out of breath as he spoke. "Ashlain, do you think you can start moving?" He asks, in a much hurried tone. 

I try to sit up again. My head still hurts, but I'm not as dizzy. I stand up very slowly as to not have me faint again. I'm dizzier standing, but it's manageable. I nod at Farrier, who immediately grabs my arm. 

I am rushed out of the room, this makes my head spin, so it's hard to see where I'm going, as well as hear. I put most of my energy to keeping myself from fainting. Nutter likely is following behind, I can't really tell. 

Out of Bag End and to our family's house again. Or at least that's what I think is happening. Finally we stop and I try to readjust. I am grabbed by a familar grip I fear. Most of her yelling is hard to make out, my head is spinning too much and the fact she's shaking me. When it stops, I get dragged up into my room. 

From that point, I just lay in bed until my head stops spinning. There's more yelling and the only thing I can make out is. "The only side they get 'adventures' is yours. All of our children are unkempt and improper because of you. You should have never let Ashlain anywhere near that 'wizard'." My mother's voice feels like poison. 

I was the one to sneak out to see Gandalf as a child. It was never my father's fault that I did it, it was my mother's. Mother made coming home, feel like a prison. I would always escape either by visiting Gandalf or my imagination. 

Something in me grows, it grows until it's full bloom. I haven't slept because I know what I need to do. My head is fine when I get up, I start packing everything that is needed for an adventure. I may have fainted on them when they announced what was going to happen, but I'm not going to back out now. 

I sneak food from the pantry, I grab a needle and some thread, a few extra clothes, a waterskin, a blanket, my book with some writing tools, rope that my father hasn't used, and my makeshift bow and quiver that I hid. All of it except the bow and quiver is packed into a pack. 

I put the pack on, it's a bit heavier than I expected, but I can walk with it. I hide the pack as I lay down to finally sleep. My thoughts keep me restless, until I finally dream. 

When I wake up I notice it's morning, I'm still tired and by the sounds of everyone else asleep downstairs, it means I didn't sleep long. I write several letters, addressed to each of my family and leave them to where each can read them. 

I then leave my house and head for Bag End. The hike isn't much for me, the sounds of birds starting to wake up and sing thier songs is mostly what I can hear on the hike. Hobbits are starting to wake up and have thier breakfasts as well. 

I make it up the hill and knock on the door. I hope I'm not being rude by showing up uninvited, but if I didn't I wouldn't be able to leave my house. The door opens and I see Master Baggins, he looks a bit surprised at my unannounced arrival. 

"Oh Miss Ashlain, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to come at this hour. Do come in." Master Bilbo says, as he moves aside so I can come in. Stepping in I notice Bofur packing extra food into a pack. 

"I'm sorry for dropping in unannounced, Master Baggins. I had to in order to leave my house. Can't have the tracker be late, is that right Master Baggins?" I say in a joking matter, trying to sound confident with my strange recent title. 

Master Baggins sighs and smiles at me. "It's okay that you are not certain of what title Gandalf gave you, I wasn't either. It will come in time. Also, you can just call me Bilbo if you like. I feel bad for you having to be so formal with me." Master Bilbo finishs, leaving me a bit unsure. 

Did he really just ask me to call him by his first name? I feel my face flush, I'm expected to address people formally, this is the first someone has asked me not to. I don't know if I can handle it.

"Oh, of course Mas-Bilbo. Yes, I'm good with that." I say briefly, his name nearly got stuck in my throat and I almost called him by his formal name. Baggins pats me on the shoulder and speaks again. 

"The only people that we're in Bag End, were me and Bofur before you showed up. The others are getting the horses and ponies. I was just finishing packing and done with a quick breakfast-" My stomach growled at that, Baggins stops and laughs. "Guess you were in a hurry. I have some seed cakes, go ahead and eat those while I finish packing." He waves his hand dismissly to the pantry.

I forgot that I missed three meals, including yesterday and today. I blush, embrassed and nod quickly, before heading to the pantry for those seed cakes. I scraf them down, like a hungry wolf does with meat. Not very proper, guess I'll add it to the list of improper things I've done since the promise of adventure.

He calls my name and with a brush of seeds off my mouth, I get to the door and with Bofur, we all head off in the direction to where the others are. The walk starts out alright, with most of the hobbits still having thier breakfasts indoors. 

Bilbo and Bofur chat with each other as I follow in tow. When the other hobbits start coming out of their houses, I start to try and hide my face. Not because I am ashamed of the company I am with, only that I hate to be stared at, especially in a judging way.

Walking further along, their stares burn into my back like a blacksmith's work straight from the furnace. I can't tell who noticed me doing it first, but I am handed a cloak when we reach the marketplace. I am surprised, but I gladly take it. It's a deep green cloak, putting it on I pull up the hood to hide my face. My first cloak, I'm keeping it forever. 

I see the our company, I see Gandalf's horse first. I like horses and ponies, so almost immediately I approach them to pet them. Gandalf's horse doesn't mind my petting, the rest of the company are aware of my presence when I start petting all the horses and ponies. 

"Ah good morning Miss Ashlain, fond of horses aren't we?" Ori asks me, looking at me petting a brown mare, I think this is his horse. I nod in response, moving on to petting a chestnut stallion. 

"A woman of few words, eh?" Ori asks, this time in a playful manner. I nod to that as well, this makes him laugh. "I can respect that about a person, though if you ask for my opinion, I say that you should learn to talk louder. That way when you do speak you are heard. Makes a good difference and people will give you more respect that way." Ori finishs and climbs onto the brown mare.

I guess I've never thought about it that way. Everyone usually tells me that I need to talk more in order to have respect. Just speaking louder when I do speak and not having speak as much. I like the thought of it though. 

Someone taps on my shoulder and shows me the pony I'll be riding. It's a darling, black mare with white spots. I give the pony gentle pets and give her an apple from my pack. The pony is gentle much like me. I think I'm going to name her, Lothirel. 

Before I can climb up to ride her, I hear my mother's screech. Ah, she must have found my note. I hear her coming closer, Lothirel doesn't need to hear this, so I'm going to take her closer to the horses. 

"Where is Ashlain?! I know she's here!" I spotted my mother's pouty face that is red like a ripe tomato, she'll probably gain a few more grey hairs and wrinkles from this. I see her storming up to Master Baggins. No doubt that she's decided to accuse him of my decision. 

"Oh good morning Mrs. Janette, do you need her for something?" Baggins asks, seemingly unaffected at my mother's volume and behavior. I hide behind the horses, calming Lothirel and listening to the conversation. 

"Don't you good morning me, Baggins! Yes, I do need her. Need her to come right back home and apologize." My mother sounds like she's fuming, I take it that writing that I've decided to go on an adventure than attend Master Bovain's party wednesday, is a personal offense to her. 

"Oh? What for? If she said anything to upset you I'm sure she would have apologized already." Bilbo sounds cheerful, he's standing up for me and I didn't even ask him to. 

I hear paper being shoved into his face. "Read this. I found this nasty note on the mantle where I check the time each day after breakfast." My mother isn't yelling, but still sounds angry. I knew she would check the time after breakfast, it was to make sure she knew my plans before she could stop me. 

A pause is held as Baggins reads the note, after the pause he speaks. "Well, I don't see what for. She was being responsible and told you what she was doing. She even wrote, 'I hope you shall be well and happy while I'm gone. With love, your daughter Ashlain.' As I see it, she has nothing to apologize for. Now we must be heading Mrs. Janette, we have a long journey ahead of us." Baggins says, handing her back the note and climbing onto his pony. 

My mother, dumbfounded. Composes herself and walks away. I let out a sigh of relief, I climb onto my pony. The other dwarfs have climbed onto their horses as well. They start to ride them away from Hobbiton.

I follow, Balin trots up to my pace. "Was that your mother Miss Ashlain?" I nod and he sighs, "I don't know how you put up with her, she's absolutely horrid." 

"Well, I just imagine her as a child throwing a tantrum. Always makes me laugh instead of taking what she says to heart." I say, in my usual gentle tone.

Balin laughs at that. "Ay, that makes me laugh too. Well, thank goodness we don't have to deal with her on the journey, or I would have left her as soon as we reached the river!" Balin says, jokingly. The rest of the company hears that and laughs, as do I. 

"Wouldn't we all?" Ori adds, more laughter proceeds with some ayes thrown in. I think I'm going to like this adventure, I'm in good company and it feels like I've taken my first breath of first air. I think my mother had quite the rude awakening, of what I actually want to do. Good, I've never liked her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is done and also Ashlain is finally leaving the Shire. What that only took three chapters and 6,000 something words? Now the real fun can begin. Hope you've enjoyed!


	4. Chapter four: Improper Hobbit Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlain now sees what she's gotten herself into. (Also sleepy time. :p no context.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while because of research. Enjoy!

The start of the journey wasn't so bad, fresh air and a good change of scenery. There was joking of my fainting, which of course I left no comment on. We end up camping in The Old Forest, which is just pass Hobbiton. A fire is going now and it's rather peaceful. 

I am away from the fire currently, where everyone esle is talking and laughing. I need some time to think, I may enjoy thier company, but sometimes it's too loud for me to think properly. Looking up at the stars, I try to piece together what I'm supposed to do. 

Gandalf claimed that I was a tracker, that means I'm finding something or someone. They did say they were going to defeat the Orc Clan of the East. Maybe I'm finding out where they are. I only remember tales of orcs from Gandalf. They are brutish, evil creatures created by Sauron, a evil being that wanted to take over Middle-Earth. 

Question is how do I track Orcs? I've never seen one. I have only had them described to me in tales. So what I remember is they are big, strong, have a foul stench and ugly. Simple phrasing would be terrifying. I am slightly hoping that I don't have to track them. 

"Hey, Gamgee! Get over here for dinner, don't want you to starve on your first day out of Hobbiton!" Nori calls, guess I can't ponder for a while.

Walking back, I hear Ori make a comment about my 'loner' stance. "She could be trying to get into tracking mode, like a ranger does." Dori comments back. I see those two exchange glances and whispers while they do it. I'm not going to say anything, even though I'm annoyed with their unwanted commentary. Don't want them mad, I am not looking for a fight among our company. 

I sit down and I hear more whispers, only this time Bifur joins. Do they think I'm deaf?! They are literally sitting only one person away from me! I'm pretty sure everyone can hear them too, so why aren't they saying anything? 

I get passed a bowl, but my mind is focused on the whispers of the three dwarfs. The soup smells good, it's wooden with a spoon. Meat, broth, carrots, squash. Yes, everything a good soup needs. Likely very delicious. My stomach growls a bit, telling me to get on with eating. 

"I bet she'll eat it dainty, like a 'proper' hobbit." I hear Bifur say. That's the last straw, oh I'll show you dainty. I grin as make eye contact with the three by snapping my head to look at them quickly. They jump a bit at the sudden movement from me. 

Grabbing both sides of my bowl with both my hands. I down the broth in a the most, slurping, messy, unladylike way in the presence of all around the fire. I can sense a few jaws dropped as I did it. 

I wipe my mouth of broth with my sleeve, taking the spoon I eat the meat and everything else. Not dainty, but not as messy with the broth. I smile to myself, as I continue to eat. Who's the dainty one now? Hearing some giggling at the three, I hear one of them ask.

"That was not dainty, not in the slightest. Miss Gamgee, how are you considered a proper hobbit?!" Ori is the one who asked in a loud manner. Sounds like he wasn't expecting that. Good, he deserves it for saying stuff about me in hearing range, especially about special handkerchiefs. I don't have a special handkerchief, just one I barely use. Mostly was to seem proper. Special handkerchief...I'm not a Sackville-Baggins!

"I'm not. I'm only proper at tea parties." I say, eating more of my soup. It's not as quiet as my usual tone, maybe it's because I'm among louder company? Never thought dwarfs made you louder. 

Laughter emits from the group at my comment. "Well you fooled us hobbit, you eat as if you were a dwarf." Nori gives a me a hard pat on the back with that, making me wince. Well that hurt a bit more than expected. He was sitting next to me, so I should have seen it coming. 

Dori quieted the party, and spoke. "Shouldn't we tell Miss Ashlain what she's going to be doing on this adventure? She did faint and was whisked away by her family, before we could say anything. Also Miss Gamgee, why did you get whisked away like that? Surely it was not, to just bring you home." He gestured to me with that.

Why was I whisked home? I mean, I don't remember half the yelling that came from my mother's mouth. I was very dizzy at the time, having not rested fully from fainting. I was sure I heard the reason though, I just don't recall what it was. So in conclusion, I shrug as a response. The rest of the company seems to drop it for now.

Balin pulls out a map, while Ori gets up from his seat on a rock. Nori motions for me to come closer. Ori starts with the purpose of the quest. 

"Our quest is to find where the Orc Clan of the East is and defeat them-" Nori elbows Ori, and makes a motion that I can tell means, 'explain'. Ori rolls his eyes. "-The Orc Clan of the East, is an elusive orc clan that has been a thorn in the side of Erebor-" Ori dodges the elbow and continues. "-Erebor is the great dwarven kingdom-"

I already know what Erebor is, it's the great dwarven kingdom that had been lost to Smaug the greatest of calamities long ago, before being taken back by Thorin Oakenshield, dwarven prince and his company of thirteen dwarfs, Mr. Gandalf and Mr. Baggins. 

Thorin along with Fili and Kili his nephews died in the battle of the five armies, which was after Smaug had been defeated, by being shot with the black arrow by the great archer Bard, descendant of Girion of Dale. My favorite tale so far, and Bard killing Smaug was my favorite part. 

An archer in the face of danger, raised his bow against one of the most terrifying creatures in Middle Earth. Staring down Smaug as he took aim and fired the arrow straight into Smaug's weak spot. A part of his underbelly that was uncovered from a missing scale. 

"Miss Gamgee? Are you listening?" Ori says, a bit annoyed. Snapping out of daydream, I look around. It seems the other company had joined the gathering close but away from the fire.

"I-um...yes?" I stutter, I lost him when he mentioned Erebor. I mean I already knew what it was. Just like I know what orcs are. As well as elves, and dwarfs and...Oh you get the picture.

Ori points to a place on the map. "This is the last place where the Orc Clan of the East was. Your job." He pointed his finger at me, and points to another place, "Is find where they went. We'd have a ranger do it, but they are as elusive as the orcs and are twice as stubborn to deal with." I felt everyone in the party nod in agreement. 

If they didn't want stubborn, they shouldn't have picked a hobbit. Furthermore, are they really suggesting that I am expected to track down orcs? I'm starting to regret this adventure. I'd bolt, but I already agreed to doing this.

I feel a sting of fear and hear my mother say in my mind. "You've really outdone yourself this time Ashlain. Here you are among strangers, going off into the blue, only with one person you knew long ago. Excellent job, you've successfully choosen your way to die." Curse that woman, and her being in my mind so accurately. 

"Miss Ashlain, are you feeling alright?" Mr. Baggins asked me, in a comforting way. He placed a hand on my shoulder and met my eyes. His brown eyes only told me two things, he understood and he wanted to help me. 

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired, probably the journey here." I say, giving a gentle smile, sending back a message to him. Saying I need all the help I can get. Bilbo nods to me and then he speaks to the rest of the group. 

"I think we all need to hit the sack, long journey ahead of us all." He says, standing up from the rock. Everyone nods, some in good agreement and some in agreement but not as good. There's an unease in the group, as well as me. 

I wrap up in my blankets and fall into a restless sleep. Only an hour later, I am awake again. The fire is still going just smaller, I place a log on it and sit by it. I left my blankets where I was to sleep, maybe I should go back over the snoring dwarfs and get one of them. 

A blanket is placed on my shoulders before I decide though. Mr. Baggins sits on a seat close, but not next to me. He watches the flames before looking at me. 

"Restless?" He asks, I hesitate before nodding. "Don't worry, I am too. There was unease in our company before you joined, it's been rather strong throughout the night. No doubt it's been because of our missing company members." He says, staring into the fire with a far off look in his eyes.

"Is it because of Thorin?" I ask, after some silence. He looks back at me, with a bit of surprise. It looks like he wasn't expecting that from me. He nods though, answering my question. 

"Thorin was thier leader, he's been dead ever since The Battle of the Five Armies. I don't think, they have done a quest like this without him. It brings back a lot of memories." He says, staring back into the fire. 

"Does it bring back memories for you as well, Mr. Bilbo?" I ask, after more silence. I know he ask me to call him, Bilbo. It just doesn't feel right to me just yet. He looks at me with a faded spark, he gives a sense of being older than he is. He doesn't say a word, but his look meant everything. 

"Miss Ashlain, I suggest you get to learning your trade. You're not a tracker, but you will be." Mr. Bilbo says, standing up and going to his sleeping spot to go back to sleep. 

How? How I am going to be a tracker? I'm not sure where to start, but this adventure has only just begun. I got it, I'll start with finding animals. That's sounds like a good place to start. I get up from the fire, placing the blanket on a seat and grabbing my cloak, I head a little away from the camp. 

The moon shines brightly through the tree leaves as I walk. It's peaceful and there is sounds of animals such as frogs, crickets, bats, and owls. All typical night noises, except there's no sound of people. 

I find my first tracks by a bush. I kneel down to investigate them more closely. I touch them and feel the grooves within each footprint, feeling the size and shape. I'm sure these are deer tracks. Time to follow them and see where they lead. 

Following the tracks, I am led pass a tiny creek, over some rocks, further and further away from the camp. Looking back now, seeing how far I am away from the camp, I think it's time to stop following the tracks and head back.

I am feeling sleepy, so it's definitely time. Something feels like it's urging me to fall asleep where I'm at. Fighting it, I try to head back only to fall on my face in the dirt. I think I tripped on a root. Wait, that root wasn't there before. 

Speaking of which, I'm sure I just saw that tree move. Trees aren't supposed to move, right? It could be like those trees in Mr. Gandalf's stories. I get up from the ground, looking at the tree. I rub my eyes and yawn, no I'm not falling asleep with that tree right there. 

I walk only to be tripped again. Stupid horrid tree, let me go back to camp. I shoot a glare at it, a tired one, but I've found being tired makes glares more effective. This time I drag myself along, I'm too tired to try and walk right now. 

Slowly I fight back sleep, only for it to sweep over me like a plague in an instant. On the ground I stay, still as my eyes finally close. Darkness reaches me as I fall into a what would be a pleasant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger hehe. Got love and hate them. Hopefully next chapter will run more smoothly, on the research end. Guess what happens next. Hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty that is chapter one for you! Hope you'll enjoyed, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
